


Promare Commission

by Inoiiying



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burning, Creampie, Latex, M/M, Romance, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	Promare Commission

Spending their lives on Earth decades after the existence of those labeled ‘Burnish’, there wasn’t much urgency after collectively protecting the planet from being destroyed. Relinquished of their full potentials, Galo & Lio maintained a relationship throughout their concerted efforts. Resting in bed with one another; Galo’s arms wrapped snug around Lio’s waist to comfortably provide warmth as the big spoon of the two while his mind wandered about some of their messier encounters. 

‘Hey Lio, you ever thought about a few older memories between us?’ Galo felt light movement between his hold, catching a glimpse at previous burn markings on Lio’s abdomen from a rougher experience. 

‘If you would like for me to be honest, yes; You were always a little more adventurous about sex.’ Lio admitted with a bit of a sigh.

Adventurous was an egregious way to put their sex life, especially with the various marks & minor scars left on Lio’s pale body during the night. A fond memory in particular shoved its way into both of their minds; Mere months ago, Lio found himself alone in a hotel room for quite a few hours. Galo informed him of plans for the night, acknowledging Lio’s flustered nature about the situation. ‘I’m supposed to wear THIS? He’s got quite the imagination, I can admit that much..’ While he wasn’t any stranger to bodysuits, the outfit provided seemed… Unique. Pitch black, design wise it was clearly form fitting & to Lio it meant there was nothing but sexual tension built up in Galo’s mind.

Undressing himself for the evening, Lio tossed his clothing aside to reveal pale skin underneath a mess of fabric. Lifting the outfit he took another stare at what needed to be worn; Stepping both feet into each separate hole with care in the uneventful moments of tearing the latex. Pulling the suit on without any more troubles now that his legs were inside, he gave a turnaround in the mirror to safely zip himself up. What kind of tailor would spend hours crafting a bodysuit like this? Admiring his frame, Lio traced his hands along his rather exposed upper body, continuing to tug the zipper as he pushed each arm through the outfit.

“Galo must have spent a fortune on this.. I wonder if he’ll understand compensation for it.” Lio sprawled across the bed, testing the outfit’s strength via arching himself into a more seductive position; The sound of latex stretching over his lithe frame mixed with his ass hoisted towards the ceiling provided more than enough stress testing. But, stress testing a durable outfit wasn’t the issue moments later, instead it was the doorknob being pulled to give the blue haired lover a fantastic view.

Galo stepped through the door, carrying a bouquet of flowers with a bottle of wine planted right in the middle. Opening his eyes to see the look of Lio in a compromising position, already dressed up for the evening; ‘Wow Lio, I didn’t think you were this excited about tonight you went ahead to just assume a position!’ Lio’s face flared up in an instant, speechless at such a romantic gesture in contrast to his current body language. Frantically readjusting himself to rest his hands on his thighs, Lio kept his stare towards the flowers to avoid further embarrassment.

‘I was just trying out the flexibility and limits of this outfit, that’s all.’ Galo had brushed off the flustered comment, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Lio’s lower body. Helping ease his lover’s tensions came easier than anything, pulling him into a warm embrace for just a moment; ‘If you want to do this now, I don’t mind skipping the romantic parts, you know?’ Galo’s hands felt warm, turning to a further intensity within seconds once they’d slid towards Lio’s hips; Melting the latex just a tad bit while Galo’s digits slowly but surely tore through to touch bare skin. Lio felt a slight tinge applied to his skin, pressing himself against Galo’s bare chest having seared latex against his body in mildly pleasurable agony.

Pure feelings of lust ran through Lio’s mind, reveling in Galo’s affectionate touches tracing through his nervous system. ‘I wouldn’t be opposed to acting upon our urges suddenly..’ Lio fixed his gaze towards Galo’s face, wincing in response to the heated touch increasing in temperature. ‘Just let me know if things get a little too hot for ya, alright?’ Poking fun at his palms bringing out reddened desire from his lime haired lover; Galo watched as Lio laid onto his back for a more relaxed position, keeping a one-handed grip around the melted pair of hips with ease & shimmying his pants down using the free hand. Just from his movements alone gave way to revealing Galo’s cock, both of them were naturally accustomed to what he’d looked like down there; A lack of thickness, but made up for in its length.

Galo raised Lio’s lower body upwards to rest both of his legs over each bare shoulder, shutting his eyes at the touch of his own scalding palm wrapping itself around the base of his shaft to enjoy the next few moments. ‘I’ll try to keep from losing it, but I don’t know how that’ll be possible.’ He piped up, keeping his gaze focused on Lio’s face as his fingers traced along the latex encasing pale ass. Lio fell flush as Galo’s fingers melted through the latex, inhaling through his nostrils to brace himself for many things, burns and penetration especially. Sucking in air through grit teeth, Lio watched as the latex dripped onto the sheets like freshly burnt candle wax; Crossing his legs around Galo’s neck as he felt the burning sensation move from his mind straight into the recesses of his stomach once Galo pushed his mass inside.

‘Shit, I can’t believe you’re tightening up so quickly.’ Galo swallowed his saliva, adjusting to the sudden clamp around his shaft from Lio’s ass desperately clinging to his dick. Lio felt his mouth attempting to respond, uttering gorans in response to his body being stimulated in such a loving manner.  
Galo thought more about the situation, having seen himself pushed so deep into Lio’s body all that ran through his mind was sex. Each thought blurring in his head for the emotions to become aggressive thrusts into Lio’s ass; Sliding his hands from the small waist to get a better grip on Lio’s abdomen while his lover remained trapped in bliss. Releasing stagnated moans every few seconds in feigned competition with Lio’s noises at each moment of penetration. ‘You sound adorable trying to keep things quiet for the other patrons~’ What started as light teasing became intense movements between the two of them turned to pure aggression on Galo’s part; Nonstop convulsions squeezing his dick tighter causing a mild strain on his body.

Pure feelings meshed within the room, Lio sensing a sudden warmth in his abdomen increase in temperature. ‘G-Galo, that’s hot..’ To the blue haired boyfriend it sounded as though Lio was ecstatic about their fervorous session of lovemaking, but to Lio his eyes paid close attention to where Galo had his hands. Watching his palms increase with color, exhaling through his nose to understandably ease tensions having his waist grabbed; Galo had become so encapsulated with passion that his palms matched, leaving obvious burn marks across Lio’s skin. Being Lio’s pale shade of skin only milliseconds passed by before his skin grew to a charred state. The pain from having what felt like a fifth degree burn subsided, melting into rough guttural noises spilling out from Lio’s quivering mouth.

‘I’m not sure if the pain is gone, but that feels so amazing.’ Lio piped up, reaching lower with his hands to nab handfuls of the sheets. The soft responses from Lio’s actions caused him to snap out of his trance momentarily; Noticing the seared skin underneath his palms & choosing to further their evening. ‘It’ll be fine, just trust me and enjoy yourself!!’ Galo lifted his hands away from Lio’s abdomen, gripping Lio’s wrists to help use his body as a proper force against each driving movement.

Whenever Galo pushed, his hands tugged Lio towards him to guarantee both of their bodies smashed into one another. Cooling himself down, Galo ensured that he didn’t end up leaving any further burns on his darling’s body. Lio felt his mind starting to numb after excessive motions, if he wasn’t so sure already, the tip of Galo’s cock was leaving bruises on the inside. Not wanting to alert Galo of his brain shutting down, Lio tucked his legs in between Galo’s body—Locking Galo into an embrace met at his hips. Such an effeminate position between them, toes curling up after having gone for minutes on end with relentless pounding.

‘Galo, I don’t think I can take much more of this..!’ Calling out the struggling pit in his stomach, he’d been leaking copious amounts of pre-cum into his own navel for the last half-hour. Galo lurched forwards, locking eyes with Lio as his body kept the devout love and affection laced within his shaft pumping at a faster rate than expected. Lio fell flush, having Galo’s gaze fixated on his lust-addled expression; Galo himself releasing Lio’s wrists to help hoist the pale lower body underneath him higher.

A cascade of heat running down Lio’s sacrum, Galo readjusted his hands to wrap around Lio’s body now that he’d gotten the lithe man into a compromising position for them to both thoroughly enjoy. Galo listened with intent to enjoy the panic in Lio’s voice, only taking in the sound until his mind came to a similar revelation.

Now both of the passionate partners felt the pit in their stomachs—Galo’s nuts starting to rise while the inner organs poured gallons of hot, bubbling sperm into his sack, preparing for the inevitable mess. Lio paled in comparison to Galo dick wise, but, the friction of Galo’s belly entrapping his meat between both of their bodies only meant a nonstop motion of skin stroking against skin. ‘I’m so close.. It’s getting closer!!’ Lio’s mind focused on the endless friction, watching as Galo drooped his head knowing he’d felt the same emotions.

It was only a matter of time until the fiery emotions lying dormant inside of Galo reignited once more in his palms, clawing into Lio’s upper back with little trouble. Lio’s body couldn’t handle any more pleasure, experiencing a flood of semen built up inside his shaft quickly erupting inside his navel; Coating his stomach with sperm being vigorously massaged into his skin through Galo’s stomach. Breaths of soothed enjoyment spilled out, the pit in his stomach returning only after Galo’s dick reached a place it shouldn’t have in such short order.

‘Mmngh..’ Lio pursed his lips from the extended pleasure, Galo pressing the base of his shaft against Lio’s ass to grind his scalding glans in a sacred area; The simulated feel of flesh melting away for Galo to get himself jammed directly against Lio’s prostate. Both of their breathing ended up fragmented, Lio attempting to hold in yet another flood of cum only for the efforts to be rendered useless once Galo’s shaft began to throb. 

Strands of thick, stockpiled semen shot from Galo’s cock straight into Lio’s ass, releasing a deep sigh of relief having finally found the right opportunity to expend the week long pain shooting up his spine. ‘I’ve been waiting to do this for so goddamned long!’ Lio writhed in unbridled pleasure, the absurd warmth drilling itself through his body overflowing so easily & staining their bedsheets in the fraction of a second. Galo waited patiently, making sure that he’d completely been spent in case of making the bed any messier than it currently was before finally pulling out of Lio’s ass.

‘Mmm, I might have outdone myself with my flames, ahah.’ Galo sat up to look at Lio; Melted latex in places there should have been, semen leaking through the burnt clothing, but even worse noticing the multiple burn marks decorating Lio’s body. 

‘Please, spare me the apologies. What you did was amazing.’ Lio provided a loving compliment to his sweetheart, lying slack on the bed to allow his mind to succumb to the unconscious feeling of satisfaction.


End file.
